


We Aren't Dating (I Think)

by yerawizardsarry



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, look at how cute they are, look at the tiny gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardsarry/pseuds/yerawizardsarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla were /not/ dating. At least, that's what Laura keeps telling herself.<br/>(Based on the prompt: "Everyone thinks they’re dating and then they start wondering if they’re dating")</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't Dating (I Think)

**Author's Note:**

> because why not write carmilla fanfiction when you're supposed to be doing other things

They we're not dating, and honestly, Laura found it a little absurd that she had to remind people that she wasn't dating Carmilla more than twice a week.

Take last week for instance. Her and Carmilla were in their dorm room, sitting on Laura's bed together, watching The Lion King on Laura's laptop, that was secured on their laps. The bed was small and there wasn't much room for the both of them to share, so Carmilla sat with her back against the headboard. Laura's head rested against the vampire's chest, curled around her body. The lights were off and the blind's were drawn tight as they munched on cookies and drank blood and coco, Laura occasionally quoting the movie, and Carmilla pretending she wasn't sad when Mufasa died, instead making a snarky quip to hide her feelings. They had just gotten to the part where Simba stood in the field, staring at the stars as his father's soul spoke to him, when Perry walked in unannounced, asking (rather loudly) if they've "seen Susan anywhere, because I just can't seem to find-" and stopped when she saw the two cuddling.

"Oh, okay." She stuttered. "I see. Well, congratulations on finally getting together. I have to find Susan because I now owe her twenty bucks." And she turned and walked out. Laura sat staring at the door, her mouth half open. Carmilla just gave a side shrug, grabbing a cookie to munch on, turning back to the laptop.

And today. She and Carmilla were at the store because " _if you're going to keep eating all my cookies, at least pick out your own kind_ " to which the vampire replied " _but I wanna eat_ your _cookies_ " which earned her an uncomfortable blush from the middle aged man in the aisle next to them. She huffed and grabbed a case of cookies and threw them in her cart, walking away from the brunette, who trailed after her lazily. It had been nearly an hour of shopping before they made it to the check out, and as they began loading their things onto the belt, Laura noticed that Carmilla had put some random things of junk foods in the cart without her noticing.

"Carmilla, did you put these in here?" she asked, holding up two bags of cookies. Carmilla looked over and cocked her eyebrow.

"Yes. You said I could, remember cupcake?" she replied, placing more items on the belt. Laura huffed at her, and placed the cookies on the belt as well.

"I said you could get one thing of your own cookies. Not two." Laura pulled her credit card out and swiped it. Carmilla stepped up behind her, grabbing her hips from behind and muttered into her ear, just loud enough for the cashier, and elderly woman, to be able to overhear.

"We can share, cutie." she told her, sliding past her and started gathering the bags, carrying them all in one hand. Laura stuttered and finished paying.

"You're a very cute couple," the woman told her as she began to leave. Laura zipped around and began blabbering "oh, no- no, we're not a couple. Roommates. Not- not a couple."

The woman blushed and waved her off as Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand and dragged her away.

They were not dating.

At least, Laura thought they weren't.

But then she noticed all the couple-y things they did. Carmilla made Laura her coco, and Laura let her sleep with her yellow pillow. Carmilla held doors for her and called her pet names and Laura made sure she always had blood on stock and wore her bat wing charm when she remembers. Carmilla often flirts with her, causing Laura to blush uncontrollably, but sometimes Laura flirts back, leaving the vampire feeling stunned and slightly amused. And not to mention the arguing.

 _Oh god_ , she stops her homework and stares straight ahead of her. _Are we dating?_  
Laura decided to confront Carmilla about it when she got back.

So she went back to finishing her homework and was almost done when Carmilla poofed into the room in a plume of black smoke. Laura jumped in surprise and would have fallen off her bed if Carmilla didn't catch her and pick her up bridal style. Laura turned to gaze into her eyes then flashed them to her red lips, before blushing furiously and climbing out of her arms.

"Thank you," she muttered quietly. Carmilla just chuckled at her and plopped down on her bed, crossing her legs and turning to Laura, who sat on her chair and swiveled around to face the vampire girl.

"So..." she tried to begin. "I've noticed that- well- a lot of people mistake us for being- well- a couple. And I've always reaffirmed to them that we weren't but then I started thinking and noticed that we do a lot of couple things and I began to think- well... are we?"

Carmilla was quiet. Her head was down and her lips were pursed. The two sat in silence almost a minute before Laura stood up and moved to put her chair back at her deck.

"I-I-- just- forget I said anything, okay? Just-" And then Carmilla was kissing her. Her hands were carefully cradling Laura's head, which she tilted up to meet her lips. Laura stood still in shock before hesitantly kissing back, slowly bringing her hands up to grasp Carmilla's hips, holding onto her, as it were if she were to let go, then Carmilla would disappear.  
After a minute, Carmilla softly pulled back, their lips breaking apart with a quiet smack. Carmilla looked down at Laura and Laura looked up at Carmilla and they stood quietly another moment before Laura spoke.

"Okay.. so.. that's a yes then? We are a couple?"

Carmilla just rolled her eyes and grabbed her book, laying back in her bed. She opened it to the page she was reading and glanced over the top at the small girl.

"Yes, now, let me read." Carmilla purred. Laura smiled to herself victoriously, and sat back down to finish her homework (which she got stuck on and asked her new girlfriend to help her with).

**Author's Note:**

> if you leave me some prompts over on my tumblr (currently yeraspookywizardsarry for halloween) I'll definitely try to give them justice


End file.
